I Hate You Kyo, But I Love You Yuik Intro
by Burnin Phoenix
Summary: Hi my name is Kairi Inuzuka. Until now my life was going well. The reason for my life going down hill, Kyo Sohma. Yep, that’s right; me and Kyo grew up together. Me and Yuki did to but not as long as me and Kyo. I knew him when I was about 8 and I knew Yu
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Kairi Inuzuka. Until now my life was going well. The reason for my life going down hill, Kyo Sohma. Yep, that's right; me and Kyo grew up together. Me and Yuki did to but not as long as me and Kyo. I knew him when I was about 8 and I knew Yuki when I was only reason for that me and Kyo grew up together was because of our master, Kazuma Sohma. But I left when I was shortly after I met Yuki. He was so nice, unlike someone I kno. Me and my mom moved close to where they were so every day we would play and hang out together. It was great until that day!**

**The day my mom died. That's when I left home on my own. Then shortly after that, I forgot all about my curse. Yep, I'm one of the 6 legendary spirits. Mines the wolf. Ok so it's kinda left out of the other six so what. The only way I can change into a wolf is if I cry or show my true feelings. But Kyo and Yuki are different. I can tell them anything I want and nothing happens. Well anyway just moved back and I guess I'll meet Yuki as school. Hopefully not Kyo!!He's not the type that would go to school. But maybe he changed. I don't think so. Anyway, Yuki and Kyo never really got along with one another. I don't really no why but it's just.....well yeah. But at least I did embarrass Kyo before I left now that's poetry. Hahaha.**

**Yuki Sohma**

**Well all I can say about Miss Inuzuka, is that we were good friends. But when I heard that her mom had died and that her house was on fire ran as fast as I could. But when I got there, they said that nobody was inside. So I could only assume the worst. That was about 3 years ago. Hopefully I'm wrong and she's alive and safe somewhere.**

**Kyo Sohma**

**Well I'm for one, glad that she's gone. She was such a pain I mean really. All she ever did was boss me around and pick on me. Annoying little brat, that's what she is. But all in all she was good at martial arts. But not as good as me. Hahahah. Even though she beat me almost all the time. But no one needs to kno that and u people who r reading this if u tell anyone I'll hunt u down and deal with u personally better not be laughing at me. O! That does it ur dead meat! Uhhh. Just get on with the story already****.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school.

Wow. I can't believe that I'm actually going back to school. I wonder if I'll see Yuki. Hopefully, I haven't seen him in 3 years. I wonder if he even remembers me. Probley not. Exspessally in this dorky uniform. Great the bell rang.

Me: Just my luck, now I'm going to be late, not to mention I have no clue where my class is. Great Kairi, just great. Ok, look on the bright side, it could be worse. Now where's room 115? O! I think its right there.........Owe!

Ok what just happened? I kno I was just about to go in my math class before............I think I bumped into someone. So, then who did I bump into if everyone's in cla.........

Me: OMG Yuki, Yuki Sohma?

Yuki: Sorry, do I kno u?

Well that figures. Just like I thought, he's forgot about me.

Me: Um.....well, sorta see....O never 'kno I thought Kyo

would forget me but u....Well I never.

Wait for it, wait for it.

Yuki: U kno Kyo? How do u kno.......

Yes, yes, I think we have a winner.

Yuki: Kairi, is that u?

Me: Bingo, Bingo, u win the prize. Hahaha. It took u long enough.

Well at least I got him to remember me. But now he's crying like I came back from the dead or something. And before I knew it I went to hug him. He had that dumb look on his face like something was supposed to happen.

Me: Well come on, hug me back already.

Then he smiled that smile and hugged me. Just then the bell rang. Everyone was looking at me and Yuki. Just then Yuik pulled away from me. Rude much. Then he grabbed me by the hand.

Me: Where are we going?

Yuki: Somewhere we can talk in privet.

Well so much for the first day of school. At least they might think that I got the date wrong. Yeah that's it. They'll never go for it. But I wonder where Yuki's taken me.

Me: Um......Yuki.

Yuki: Yes?

Me: Look the reason for me not telling you about me leaving was........Well I didn't want u to worry about me. I'm sorry.

Yuki: Don't be. But may I ask u a question?

Me: Um...I don't kno, well I like this question. Hahaha

Yuki: Well it's good to see u haven't changed much.

Me: Yep. So what's ur question?

Yukie: Well, why did u burn down ur house? Was it because of ur mother?

Wow, didn't see that one coming and I was so hoping to go back to the way things used to be.

Me: Yeah. How did u.....

Yuki: From ur friends.

Me: O!

Yuki: U kno if u need a place to stay u could of just asked.

Me: well I didn't want, ya kno.....Yeah.

Yuki: Well anyway here we are.

So Yuki took me to his house. Been a while since I've been here. But it still looked the same. Well the outside view of it anyway. I wonder if Shigure's here.

Shigure: Yuki, is that u? Shouldn't u be at school?

Yuki: Well I would be if it weren't for her.

Me: Oh, so now it's my fault. Ok lookie here pall I didn't make u come home u just took me with that's it.

Shigure: Well who's this? Its not one of Torhu's friends is it?

Me: Who?

Yuki: No her names......

Me: I can speak for my self thank u. My name's Kairi, Kairi Inuzuka.

Shigure: Well haven't u grown up. So u came back after all. And here Yuki thought u were dead.

Yuki: No I didn't!

Me: Why did u think I was........Oh, well I guess I can't blame u.

Shigure: So how long are u staying this time?

Me: Well.........I think I'm going to be here for while.

Shigure: O that's good. Isn't it Yuki?

Ok weird much. Well there always weird. But who's this Torhu person? Well I guess I'll find out later.

Me: Um, Shigure, is it ok if I.....

Shigure: U want to live here like old times do u? Well I guess u can share a room with me. Hahahahaha.

Me: Hahaha, no. Do u have a spare room?

Yuki: U can always share a room with me or Kyo.

Me: Yeah sure I'll share a room with.....Wait a minute did u just say Kyo?

Shigure: Well it's settled, u and Kyo are now room mates.

Just then Kyo walked in with his loud mouth like always. I guess he heard the news.

Kyo: Who the hell is my room mate? Better not be that damn rat.

Yuki: No u stupid cat, why would I be ur room mate, when we don't even get along?

Kyo: Why u.....

Shigure: Now, now Kyo. Yuki's not ur room mate.

Kyo: thank god. So then who is it?

Shigure: Well, its ur old friend, kairi.

Kyo and me: The hell we anit!!!!

Great now my nightmare begins.


End file.
